Below, for illustrative reasons, reference are made to the following three bands:                lowest frequency: L-VHF generally recognized to include the range of 30-88 MHz;        intermediate frequency: UHF generally recognized to include the range of 225-450 MHz; and        highest frequency: L band generally recognized to include the range of 1250-2000 MHz.        
The above band frequencies are in no way limiting the scope of the invention as other ranges may apply.
As more data signals are transmitted though radio systems, an increasing need for L band antennas has been experienced.
Two band antennas covering the L-VHF and UHF bands have been available for some time. The applicant's antenna VHF30450DB is such an antenna.
In order to avoid having yet another antenna in operation, the antenna manufacturers have experienced interest for a three band whip antenna that in addition to the L-VHF and the UHF also has an L band antenna included.
Problems associated with the inclusion of an L band antenna in a whip antenna may include:                retaining the characteristics of the L-VHF UHF antenna with the L band antenna added;        obtaining a good omnidirectional radiation pattern with a high gain for the L band antenna; and        retain an acceptable diameter for the whip.        